Just friends
by Summergirl23
Summary: Jen and Jude have been friends for a long time, but suddenly they've been feeling some wierd emotions. Are they meant to be? Or are will they stay just friends?  I own nothing for 6teen!
1. Chapter 1

Jen's Point of View

It was around 5 in the afternoon, we were all hanging out at our usual hangout in the mall. It was just another day. Caitlin was babbling on about some concotion she'd made up. Jonesy was staring off into space. Wyatt was picking with his guitar. Nikki was ... well being Nikki.

And Jude was putting sticker or something on his board. I sighed. His name rang through my head all day long. Things between him and I were tense. Before, we argued sometimes, sometimes we kept each other's secrets, sometimes we could be ourselves around each other. Things that friends did. But lately things were getting ... well tense. Like we'd just opened our eyes and looked at each other. Like we'd just realized how attractive each other looked. It wasn't just me, I knew. I noticed the way sometimes got that look in his eyes like he'd seen an angel. He got that look while staring at me. Things were complicated, though. What if it didn't work out? It would put our friendship at risk. I sighed once more. It's just one of those things about Jude.

Jude's Point of View

Finally, Caitlin stopped her peppy talk and it got really quiet.

"So guys, I hear that they're having a monster truck rally in the center of the town this weekend", Wyatt said to break the silence.

"We should all go!", Cailtlyn peppily exclaimed.

Nikki groaned and Jonesy shrugged. Jen and I looked to each other and chorused,"Sure!"

That weekend in Jen's Point of View

I was wearing my light blue sweater and white shorts. Nothing to think of as special, in my point of view. Jude was wearing his usual skateroutfit, which I used to think of as normal but lately ... No, no. That's not what I'm here for. I'm here to hang out with my friends, not drool over Jude.

We all sat in six seats in the stadium. We sat for a while and Wyatt looked at his watch.

"Well, it won't start for atleast another fifteen or twenty minutes, so I'm going to get something to eat", Wyatt explained getting up.

"I'll come, I'm starved", Nikki said joining him.

"Look! Jessie is over there! He's so cute! Ooooh! I'm gonna go talk to him", Caitlin exclaimed jumping up and running to him, half way around the stadium.

"Do you think if I go talk to that dude down there he'll let me drive the truck?", Jonesy asked,"I'm gonna ask him!"

Jonesy took off and Jude and I were all alone. Jude smiled nervously and I smiled back.

"So, Jude, um...", I stammered,"How's it going?"

"Okay ... I guess", he replied.

There was a brief awkward silence. We both turned to talk at the same time, then laughed.

"You first, bra", he offered.

"Okay. So I was wondering ... if you'd ... be ... interested ...", I sighed.

"In what?", he asked.

"My mom and Jonesy's dad are gone for the weekend and Jonesy is gonna be at a friend's house till late at night and ... I don't wanna be alone tonight. I rented a few movies if you'd like to join me. I mean, it's been a while since we've just hung out ... you know ... just you and me", I explained.

"Sounds cool. Let's do it", he agreed.

Later that night in Jude's Point of View

I sat on the couch in Jen's house as she picked out a DVD.

"Ok, blood, guts, and gore or mushy, sappy, and lovely?", Jen asked.

We sat there for a moment then at the same moment agreed,"Blood, guts, and gore."

Jen popped the disk in and then pressed play. She plopped next to me and the movie started.

An hour later...

Jen was asleep already, and leaning on my shoulder. I smiled, she was so cute. Especially when she's asleep. The blood, guts, and gore movie was pretty lame, I wasn't surprised. My phone started ringing and Jen started shifting around. I hurried and answered it so she wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?", I wispered.

"Jude!", my mother yelled,"You should be home by now!"

"Sorry, mom!", I apologized.

"Get home, now!", she barked.

"Ok, mom. Bye", I hung the phone up.

I carried Jen up to her room and put her in her bed. I really didn't want to leave, but I had too.

Jen's Point of View

I woke up in my bed, still in my outfit from the day before. Shoot! I fell asleep during the movie. I guessed Mom or Courtney must've dragged me to bed that night.

I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. When I was done, my phone rang.

"Hello?", I answered it.

"Hey, Jen. Sorry I had to leave early, bra. Mom had me come home last night during the movie", he explained.

"It's fine. I can't even remember you leaving last night", I assured.

"I had fun last night, though. We should do something again today", he offered.

"Totally", I agreed.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll call ya later, bra", he farewelled.

"Bye", I replied.

Nikki's Point of View

Wyatt, Jonesy, and I were entering the bowling alley. Wondering why it was just us? Caitlin was working, Jude and Jen both suspiciously said they were busy. It was pretty odd.

"Hey, Nikki, is that Jude and Jen?", Jonesy asked.

"It is!", I exclaimed.

Standing by the counter were Jude and Jen, after they'd both told us they had plans!


	2. Chapter 2

Jen's Point of View

It was fun being there, just Jude and me. The fun didn't last long before I raise my head and noticed Nikki, Jonesy, and Wyatt coming our way.

"Jude", I elbowed him.

He looked up at the three of them and his eyes widened.

"Jen! Jude! Wait up!", Jonesy called.

The group rushed to us.

"I thought you guys were busy", Wyatt pried.

"I thought you guys were going to a concert in the park", I shot back.

"It got rained out, so we came here", Nikki explained.

"We heard it was going rain and thought you'd come here, dudes", Jude lied.

"And our plans were cancelled, so we thought we'd join you", I added.

Niki didn't seem to buy it, but Jonesy and Wyatt were sold.

"Cool! Let's go!", Jonesy exclaimed.

We went on and bowled for a while. Wyatt left in his car around 9. Jude, Jonsey, Nikki, and I rode home in Jonesy's car. Jonesy and Jude sat in the front seat, while I sat in the back with Nikki, uncomfortably.

"Jen, what's with you lately? I've never seen you like this", Nikki wispered.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Like you're sitting in a police car going downtown right now. Like if someone finds out something you did, you'll be thrown in the dungeon for all eternity", Nikki answered with an unusual smile.

"It's not funny, Nikki", I told her.

"You love him", Nikki accused.

"Is it obvious?", I asked.

"Yeah!", she replied.

I hung my head low.

"He loves you too, you know", Nikki said.

"Really?", I asked.

"It's really obvious. I can't believe you never noticed", Nikki laughed.

Eventually we dropped Nikki off. When we pulled into Jude's driveway, Starr was waiting for us.

"Your mom said you'd be home soon", Starr said when Jude got out.

"Um, ok. Why are you here, Starr?", Jude asked.

"I want you back, Jude!", she yelled.

...

Jen's Point of View Three days later

So there we were again. The usual. The only difference? Things were getting a little awkward. Between Jude and me ... He was dating Starr now. I sighed. Lucky Starr. I wished I was that lucky. To have a guy like Jude, she'd better treat him right!

"Jen, doesn't your shift start soon?", Caitlin asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"No. I was fired", I replied.

"No way!", Nikki nearly fell from her chair,"After all you've been through there!"

"It's ok. I'll find another job", I assured.

"Well I think they're hiring for decorators for the Festival in the center of the mall!", Caitlin exclaimed.

"I think I might try for that one, too. The mall shut down my stand. Something about 'health hazards' or something, dude. We should go apply later, Jen", Jude offered.

Nikki smiled at me and I knew what she was thinking. More time alone with Jude. Without the gang holding us back from being real with each other, without Jonesy embarrassing me, and without Starr being all over him. Perfect!

"We so should!", I agreed.

Later that day...

Jude and I were decorating for The Festival.

"Jen, is everything ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, yeah! It's all good", I replied continuing to work.

He gave me a doubtful look.

"Really", I promised.

"You would tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?", he asked.

"Of course", I answered.

"I ... I'm sorry, Jen, I know why you're upset", he apologized.

"You do?", I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yeah. I was the one who wanted to leave the bowling alley the other night", He apologized.

"Yeah", I replied with a sigh of relief.

"You know what? I'll make it up to you!", he proclaimed,"anything you wanna do this week, we'll do it!"

"Anything?", I pondered the promise he made.

"Anything", he repeated.

I contemplated the boundaries of "anything".

"Anything that the law allows us as sixteen year olds, that is", he corrected himself.

I grinned at his thoughts of me thinking of illegal things we could do.

"A movie?", I suggested.

"We do movies all the time! Let's do something different!", he replied.

"Something we haven't done since middle school?", I asked.

"Ok then! We'll go to the arcade tomorrow!", he offered.

"Ok. Tomorrow at six", I agreed.

The next day in Jude's Point of View

I was with Caitlin in the Big Squeeze, about to meet Jen at the mall's arcade, when Starr called me.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Jude, where've you been all week? I haven't talked to you since Monday!", she complained.

"I'm sorry, I've been ... busy", I apologized.

"We should do something now", she suggested.

"Um ... I'm a bit busy now", I responded.

"Ugh! Jude! Please", she begged.

"Ok. Lemme cancel my other plans and we can meet by the fountain in the middle of the mall", I gave into her.

"Great! See you there!", she exclaimed.

I hung up and almost immediately my phone went dead.

"Oh man, my phone died. Caitlin, I need you to call Jen for me and tell her I'm busy today and can't meet her in the arcade", I told her.

"Okey dokey", she replied.

I then hurried on to meet Starr.

Jen's Point of View

Where was he? He promised me he'd be here. It was alread 6:30 and he wasn't there. Eventually I pulled my phone out and called him, but there was no answer. I sighed. I guess he really didn't care about me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry it took so long, I've been busy on If You Love Someone, Let Them Free, lately. But I'll definately be updating this a little more now! :) Yeah, so read on!)

Jude's Point of View

Starr and I went out and did everything the mall had to offer. When we were done, I went to the Big Squeeze to hang with the group.

"Hey, dudes", I greeted.

Nikki turned her nose up. What was her problem? I shrugged. It _was _Nikki.

I sat down next to Jonesy, who smirked and looked away.

"Um ... I'm getting a bad vibe, right now, dudes ... did I forget something?", I asked. "And where's Jen?"

Caitlin looked down, and Wyatt tensely sat back in his chair.

"Caitlin ... You did call Jen and tell her I was busy, right?", I asked.

"I forgot. She doesn't believe me ... None of them do ... I'm sorry ... ", she apologized.

I sighed.

"Where is she at now, dude?", I asked.

She shrugged regretfully.

I left the Big Squeeze to go find Jen. Where would she be? The arcade? No. Where did she go when she was sad? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I ran all the way to the park. Three miles away.

I finally arrived there and Jen was on the swing. How did I know she'd be there? When her parents fought when she was a kid, she always came here.

I sat on the swing next to her.

"Jen ... I was busy. My phone went dead. I told Caitlin to call ya. I swear, Jen", I promised her.

She looked at me with her sad eyes.

"Swear?", she asked.

"Pinky swear", I replied, sticking up my pinky.

She smiled and wrapped her pinky in mine.

"Do you wanna go to the arcade now?", I asked.

"No. I've already embarrassed myself there when you didn't show up", she replied.

I grimaced.

"Whatta wanna do, then?", I asked.

"I dunno. Hang here? There's not much we can do alone", she stated.

"Well, dudette, I think it's time we go pay a visit to the teeter totter", I joked.

She smiled and we both ran over to it.

Jen's Point of View afterward

Jude offered to walk me home around 9:30. I accepted.

"Can I ask you a question, Jude?", I asked.

"Shoot", he replied.

"What do you like about Starr?", I asked.

"I ... um ... well ... she's ... got ... I dunno", he gave in.

"Then why are you together?", I asked.

"I really dunno", he replied. "It was one of those things I felt compelled to do. Whatever that means."

I smiled. Jude was an idiot.

"She's pretty. But I just don't know. It's like the whole relationship is for her. Like I'm more a servant than a boyfriend", he explained.

"Well, I guess you really should find someone who gets you, Jude. Someone who treats you right. Someone who cares about you that you care about too", I advised.

"Yeah, I know. But it's so hard to find someone like that, Jen", he complained.

"Well, you'll never catch a fish, until you bait the hook", I metaphorically spoke.

He smiled. Clearly he didn't get it.

"I mean if you want to find someone like that, you'll have to work harder", I explained.

"Oh. I understand", he replied.

I smiled at his stupidity.

"You have a great smile, Jen", he complimented.

"Thanks", I thanked, smiling wider.

"It's a wonder you don't have every boy in town all over you", he said.

I blushed. I wouldn't care if every boy in the universe liked me if he didn't.

My phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Jen! It's Caitlin!", Caitlin chirped, obviously happy I picked up.

"Hey, Caitlin", I greeted.

"Listen, you need to get here fast! Jonsey was just in a big fight with the high school football team, I don't know who else to call! He's out cold!", she explained.

"I'll be right there!", I told her, hanging up.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"It's Jonesy! He's hurt!", I answered.

Is Jonesy ok?

Will Jude realize he should be with Jen, not Starr?

So many questions. Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

(Yeah, I've been busy. Sorry. :( but I promise this story is now my #1 priority of all my stories! I know, I don't have as many readers for this one as If you love someone, let them free, but still I think I should work a little harder on this story so that it'll be more popular than before.)

Jude's Point of View

Jen and I hurried to the hospital to see Caitlin, Nikki, and Wyatt standing outside the room Jonesy was in. Caitlin was pacing the floor, Nikki was rubbing her forehead, and Wyatt was trying to comfort Nikki.

"The doctors said we weren't allowed to see him, because we weren't family", Caitlin told us.

Jen ran through the doors and left us behind.

Jen's Point of View

Jonesy looked like someone covered him in steak sauce and put him in a cage with hungery lions.

"Ugggghhh ... Jen?", he called.

"What happened, Jonesy?", I asked.

"He was ... picking ... on ... Nikki. I told him to get lost ... uuuugggghhh ... he brought his big brother and his football buddies ... uuuuuggghhh", he explained.

"Oh my!", I gasped.

"Yeah. Did you ... call dad?", he asked.

"Yeah. Your dad is coming", I told him.

"Good ... good", he mumbled.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest", I said, exiting the room.

I entered the hall, where a doctor was waiting on me.

"Hello. I'm Kendra Potter. Are you Jonesy's relative?", she asked.

"Um ... well he's my step-brother", I explained.

"Oh. Ok. Well, I guess I should tell you that he probably has little time to live. He's lost a lot of blood and his chances don't look good", she informed me.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"How long?", was all I could manage to say without crying loudly.

"A little over an hour", she replied. "I'm terribley sorry."

I admit, Jonesy wasn't the best step-brother in the world. All things considered, though, he wasn't exactly the worst, either. He of course had other brothers that were worse than he, so you get my point. But so _young_! How could he die? I shook my head.

"No way. It was just high school kids that beat him up!", I exclaimed.

"A whole _team_ of high school kids, Jen", Nikki corrected.

I sighed.

"But still ... you'd think they'd have a little mercy!", I replied.

"They didn't. If you were there you would understand", Nikki told me.

I shook my head.

"His dad will be here soon", I said, leaving the two of them.

I walked out into the parking lot where Caitlin, Wyatt, and Jude were sitting on the sidewalk.

"Why are you guys out here?", I asked.

"Wyatt doesn't like hospitals", Caitlin explained.

"It's not a pretty sight, seeing sick and hurt people, you know", he said.

I plopped down beside Jude and rubbed my forehead. My head was overflowing with terrible emotions. What if he did die? She said his chances of life were slim. What if he never got to graduate high school? Or get married? Or have kids?

"Everything is going to be ok", Jude said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself that more than he was to me.

"I don't think so, Jude. The doctor said Jonesy has a low chance of living", I replied.

"What?", Caitlin jumped up from the sidewalk.

"I know. It sounds ridiculous, but that was what she said", I told her.

"Well ... how long?", Wyatt asked.

"A little over an hour", I said.

I looked up at my friends. Wyatt looked at me in disbelief, Caitlin looked worriedly at me, and Jude looked concerned. Their faces made me want to burst into tears then and there. But I held it back as best as I could.

"Are you ok?", Jude wispered a question.

"Yeah", I said, my voice cracking.

"Jen ... ", his voice trailed off.

"It's ok. Really", I assured.

"Good", he replied.

I looked into his eyes and began to tear up. He embraced me in a tight hug.

"It'll be ok in the end. I promise", he told me.

How sweet! :)

Will Jonesy live?

Will his dad come to see him before he dies?

Will things ever get better in the life of Jen Masterson?

Only time will tell!

BTW, reviews are love!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so freakin long. I've had too much Algebra junk to do. BTW I also am taking A FREAKIN LOT of advanced classes, so it's pretty FREAKIN HARD! But now I'm bored, so hurrr it isssss! :D

Just Friends

Jen's POV

I woke up in Jude's arms outside the hospital where Jonesy was at. I yawned and looked up at Jude.

"Um ... ", I stammered, feeling really awkward. "Is Jonesy alright?"

"Jonesy made a miraculous recovery", he replied, seeming to ignore the awkwardness.

I smiled.

"How long have I been out?", I asked.

"About twenty minutes", he answered.

We sat there for a long time just staring. We didn't care about the time that passed, or the people who looked at us, or how awkward it was. We just sat there. I wondered what Starr would say if she saw us. She'd bug out!

"You look tired. Maybe you should go back to sleep", he wispered softly in my ear.

"No, it's ok. I'm not tired", I assured.

He looked at me doubtfully.

"Really?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Fine. You wanna go grab something to eat?", he asked.

"Yeah", I said with a yawn.

We walked to the cafeteria and began to eat. Jude made a smiley face out of french fries and maceroni. I laughed so hard, milk came out my nose. Which only made us laugh harder.

"Jude ... do you think Jonesy will live?", I asked.

"I honestly don't know", he replied, looking down glumly. "But, no matter what, I'll be here."

His phone began to ring, and he picked it up.

"Hello", he said. "Starr ... " he sighed.

I looked down at my food. Things would never change between the two of us. We'd always be just friends and he'd always be Starr's robot.

"Listen, one of my bestfriend's had an emergency. Besides, I don't need to spend every moment of every day right by your side", he yelled. "Well if that's how you feel, then I guess we're over. For GOOD! Don't ever talk to me again."

He hung up his phone. Now I bet you've got that little bit of hope like "awww yeah, they're gonna kiss now and be together cuz Starr is outta the way", aren't you? Don't lie. I can read minds. Haha, not really. But I would've thought the same thing, six months ago. Give it a day or more. He'll be back with her. I won't stand a chance.

Blankly for a moment (as if reading my mind) he stared at me. And stared at me. Continuously. Eventually, he asked,"You ... you don't care?"

"Uh ... care about what?", I asked.

He sighed.

"Let's go outside and talk", he said.

What does Jude have to say?

Will he confess his love?

CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

Yeahhhz. I've got a cycle now. I update stories in an order now. So that's why it's been a while. OVER A FREAKIN WEEK! :p but here it is!

Just Friends

Jen's POV

We walked outside (which seemed like the longest walk EVER!). Finally, we made it out and Jude sucked in a deep breath.

"Starr and I have been fighting. She _really_ _really_ doesn't like me spending a bunch of time with you. She's been upset about it since her little robot friends saw us at the park. She thinks I'm totally in love with you", he explained.

"She does?", I asked.

"Yeah. And ... and Jen ... she's right", he confessed.

My eyes grew wide.

"Really?", my voice went up several octaves. "Because I feel the same way."

Before I knew what happened, we were passionately kissing. It was like a dream. How could things get any more perfect? I was living the life.

EPILOGUE!

10 YEARS LATER ...

"Calvin! Sam! Dinner's ready", Jen called.

Two kids about 6 or 7 came running in the room. An older version of Jude entered. He looked mature. No beanie, no skater clothes, shorter hair. He was dressed like an average grown up. Jen's hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She was dressed more mature as well. Jude kissed her on the cheek and joined his family for dinner. No longer were they just friends.


End file.
